User talk:TheivingFan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Wow! Here already (yes, the image is from Avatar, but it's a free use image)? I could give you a few good tips, copy and paste the code on the Ship Infobox Template to the page you are building, then, if you decide to create articles on specific ships in that series do the same with the Individual Ship Infobox Template. Thanks so much for joining, and drop me a link to the article when you are done! If you need any more help feel free to ask. By the way, could you join my Communipedia sometime in the near future? And one more thing... Request Errr... you might want to post that exact request to this guy, and explain to him that this forum of his has been locked, which is why you couldn't make the request there. You can create the page now, fill out what you need to on the Loosing Hope page, and then just add the image later if you'd like. And please use proper grammar on the Loosing Hope RP, or you will most likely receive many complaints from other users. Plus the role play won't begin for at least another week, so you have time to prepare. Thanks, P.S. - Obama just made an important speech you might want to see.. heres the link --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Escape From Reach The SPARTAN template is here. And about the Eternal Peacekeeper, sure, that's how my guys will escape from Reach and get on Hope too. Just remember that I make the first post, where that means that I will have control over how our characters land on Hope (if you decide to come down from the Peacekeeper), and where you get to continue from with your post. Hey, if you want to change your mind, you can always just message me before the RP commences, and you can change the story about how you plan to get to Hope (another ship who received the distress signal, etc.). It's all up too you. The time between now and the start is when we can do all of the planing and article creating. If you want to add a battle location to Hope, you know what to do right? If you want me to create a new location (City, Battlefield, etc.) on Hope just let me know and I'll create the page for you. Cheers, :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates No offense, but you really need to know how to use a template. Let me fix up your avenger class article please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I built the foundation here. Good luck ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Let me check it out for you. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the Grapes of Wrath, my friend. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: What's up? Well I plan to get to creating the Super-Spire page sometime tonight. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Megan Fox lesbian sex tape that I promised you, just joking, it's the Halo: Reach emblem generator... or is it? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Lookie what i wrote! The Super-Spire has been deployed... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 04:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) In a week, yes. The RP begins next week. Anyways, I added another photo to Super-Spire. : )--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, error. I fixed it already. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Errors and relocation of page I fixed all of the pages errors up and added it to Luc-056, where it should be. I can see that you have made many grammatical and canological errors with your writing. For one example, you stated that Luc continued "on foot" to the Reyes-McLees shipyard (an official place in the Halo universe). Well I find that quite strange, because the Reyes-McLees shipyard is an orbital shipyard ORBITING MARS!!! Yeah! Mars! I really beg of you that you reference Halopedia, and review a few good dictionaries, before posting any info to the Roleplay. Sorry that I sound so pissed, but you really should understand what you write about before writing it. I fixed up all errors in the story, and will leave you to re-write anything that defies canon. Thanks, and I know that it is the thought that counts, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) sup how do i get started? I made the hepitidas b satelite dish thing already. about that... he is not on for the time being.TheMerciless 22:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah..... what do you mean by all the colors, sectors, affiliation, etc. alright search up hades (natural satelite) see how it is alright adding my characters to the unsc list, can you dig up a character format? yeah..... specialty and class? Roberto, my man (and no, i am not saying that in the homosexual sort of way, but more in like the guido sort of way)! Just wondering, could you email me your answers for the Science video lab #6 that we are working on in school. My email is: communipedia@gmail.com. Thanks man, : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a joke. And ok. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) "the new place" I am happy that you've noticed the page already. I don't have many big plans for that system in general, and if anything, one of the gas giants may be the location of some Forerunner ruins of little importance. I might reference it occasionally in the RP or related posts, but it isn't important. Keep in mind that I have only had ideas about the new place so far. All that I can tell you is that it take place in an extragalactic location. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Bigger than yours... Hey, Roberto. Ya know that all posts are required to be longer. At least three paragraphs. Just keep this in mind, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'ld love it if you remembered to sign all of your posts, and place the ending quotation after the period (.), question mark (?), exclamation point (!), etc. like the example below: "You must proper grammar!" cried Chris in an annoyed tone --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The RP and Torkamentov Yah, assuming you agree, my Admiral is going to be shuttling over to your ship and taking over. It hgets to be the new flagship. If you want, you can have the UNSC Siren's Call, or we can have Mulgrew in charge. I just thought it made more sense for Torkamentov to be in charge, since he is a Rear Admiral and your is the strongest ship in the system. Only put one space between paragraphs. And check grammar. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I will give you story control over Mulgrew, if I can use Morgan in my chapters. Just remember, Mulgrew is an ONI commodorer, section 3. He has more sense of morals than the average ONI person, and he is also smart. Azecreth 17:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello ladies, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Shadow drive Azecreth's character's granted you ONI clearance, and you are leaving for Hades. I read his last post. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fan. I need you to not post about the Srien's call in your next post, or at least only a little. I'm going to throw in a space plot twist, and I need nothing to really change in space for a bit. I will also be using Roberts in the section, and I'm temporarily taking back control of Mulgrew. I will not kill Roberts, I just need to use the Siren's Call for what I'm planning. Azecreth 02:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I have made you an Avenger-class image. Go to the page to see. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, your guy is alive. Soon you will have your ship back. Also, the envelope has a letter that you can put in some emotional stuff, and it has the Mk.2 Shadow Drive, made of all human tech. Azecreth 16:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Whatever As long as it follows canon. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry, every time i make a post, I have to delete it. I do give you permission to use Matt. -Therider Rides Alone 14:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Your guy can be rescued as of my last post. However, I would prefer if you end up on the bridge of the Pax Americana, so I can use Robert for my next post. You won't talk much. Azecreth 17:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care how Robert gets there, as long as he does. So I leave it up to you. Whichever suits you best, ou do it. Azecreth 02:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I asked for a levitating vehicle. Not a tank. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC)